A Holiday Dinner
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Lex comes to the Kents' house for a holiday dinner. Based in seasons 2-3. Clex bromance & Protective!Clark.
1. A Holiday Dinner

**A Holiday Dinner (based in season 2- 3)**

Clark was surprised that Lex was not wearing his usual silk. He was certain that the lavender turtleneck Lex was wearing underneath his black jacket was not cheap. But, he appreciated Lex's attempt to blend in. He knew Lex was not one to judge. But, Clark hoped that his father may be less likely to be irritable with Lex if he wasn't 'flaunting his wealth'.

"Hey, Lex," Clark extended his hand, "Glad you could make it."

Lex took Clark's hand and they pulled each other in for a hug, patting each other on the back while their chests momentarily touched. Clark noticed that Lex was a little thinner than he was the last time Clark saw him. He could feel Lex's spine through the thick fabric of the turtleneck. He wondered if Lex's obsession with the caves was distracting him from taking care of himself. Clark hid his concern with a welcoming smile.

"Me, too." said Lex as they parted and continued sarcastically, "I had to cancel _so _many things to be here."

Clark nodded apologetically,"Let me take your jacket."

He helped Lex remove his jacket. Then, he realized he had no hook to hang it on. Sheepishly, he draped it over the back of a chair while Lex laughed behind him.

"Clark, I'm not expecting certain customs."

"Even the less-fortunate have manners, Lex." He grinned down at Lex. "I'm just trying to help you feel more comfortable … more at home here."

Lex gazed over at the people gathered in the living room. Clark watched him, trying to figure out if now was the right moment to take him into what Lex probably compared to a tank full of judgmental sharks. Lex remained silent, so Clark interpreted that as a 'no'.

Clark said, "Hey, can I get you anything? I mean, we have wine but it's probably not as good as yours. We have OJ. I helped my mom make it this afternoon. It's freshly squeezed."

Lex chuckled again and looked away from the party, "I'm sure that the wine will be fine, Clark."

Clark led the way to the kitchen. No matter how hard he tried to walk lightly, his footsteps always kind of shook the floor. Even if he tried to tip-toe, he bet his size would not ever allow him to walk quietly … especially if he wasn't barefoot and he wasn't this evening. To his dismay, his obnoxious footsteps called the attention of his parents and their guests. Lex stood close to Clark behind the island in the kitchen. Clark's efforts to keep Lex invisible for a little while longer were now in vain. To distract Lex a little, he began pouring the wine into the glass.

"Hey, how's it going?" Clark greeted them.

The party guests smiled and nodded at them, then returned to their conversations. Clark gave his father a significant look, reminding him of his promise to be courteous to Lex. His father sighed then smiled at Lex, then he resumed talking to his wife.

Clark smiled down at Lex, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not as bad as how your parents are going to punish you for staining their counter," said Lex.

Lex quickly lifted the tip of the wine bottle, which Clark had been overflowing into a wine glass. There was now a little puddle on the counter and some of the purple drink was now on Clark's hand.

Clark said under his breath, "Oh, _shoot_."

He quickly grabbed the wash cloth that was hanging on the handle bar of the stove and started trying to mop up as much of it as he could. The color in Clark's cheeks had darkened a little with embarrassment. Lex grabbed the sponge off the windowsill, soaked it under the water from the kitchen sink, and nudged Clark's large hand aside.

"You should moisten the cloth first," said Lex as he placed the sponge over the mess. "It'll grab up more."

Clark raised his eyebrows at Lex.

"What?" asked Lex.

Clark shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you know how to clean." Lex scoffed playfully while he rubbed the sponge into the stain, Clark watching from above.

"Actually, after a lifetime of being taken cared of by staff, you tend to notice who actually knows what they're doing and you learn a thing or two."

Clark shrugged in agreement. When Lex leaned away, Clark dried the water that the sponge left with the wash cloth. Clark stretched to his full height and examined the damage to the counter. There was still a faint shadow in the wood.

"I probably should have gone for that OJ," said Lex.

Clark hoped his parents wouldn't notice. He dragged a place mat over the stain to hide it just incase. Lex laughed at him again. Clark wondered if there was anything his powers could do to help remove the stain further when he was alone. He then realized he had stained the wash cloth in his haste to save the counter and sighed irritably.

"Don't worry about it, Clark. Wash cloths are _meant_ for cleaning, not just to hang pretty."

"This isn't one of the plain ones. My mom's going to kill me."

"I'm sure it's a lot cheaper to replace that cloth than fix the counter. Accidents happen, Clark. I'll get a new one for her."

Clark shook his head, "No, Lex, I –"

"You ruined it while trying to do something for me," insisted Lex.

"It's my mistake. I'll fix it."

"If your biggest mistake is ruining your mom's apparently most-prized wash cloth, I think your parents got lucky with you," said Lex reassuringly; he glanced down at Clark's hand. "Here," he took Clark's hand, "you got some on your hand."

Lex mopped up the wine on Clark's hand with a paper towel sheet from the roll by the sink and disposed it in the trashcan by the front door.

"Thanks," Clark handed Lex the wine glass. "Well, I hope it tastes good after all that."

Lex took a sip and nodded. Clark's slightly anxious look melted away with Lex's words for him.

"It's better than home."


	2. Inclusion

Lex looked on while Clark lent a helping hand to his mother at the dishes. There was a fleeting moment of 'horror' when a fine china plate slipped out of Mrs. Kent's soapy fingertips. But, Clark caught it with his unusually sensitive reflexes. This wasn't out of the ordinary for Lex. Clark was always there when people needed him for anything, big and small.

To this, Lex clapped, "Nice catch, Clark!"

Clark gave Lex his signature sheepish grin and mouthed, "_That would've been worse than the cloth_."

Lex grinned widely and stood up from where he had been sitting at the kitchen table. He had watched his large friend wolf down a few servings of his own as well as cleaned off the remnants left on the platters before handing them to his mother for her to scrub clean. Lex didn't know how to offer to help. But, with Jonathan Kent talking with his buddy, the sheriff, out on the porch, Lex's confidence was marginally higher. He hated hovering, which was acceptable back at the mansion where he had servants paid to do the chores he was now watching Clark do.

Lex raised his eyebrows as Mrs. Kent handed Clark the rib platter that had one left on it and Clark managed to eat that as well, "_How_ can he make room for more? I'm stuffed, Mrs. Kent. I've never seen anyone eat like your son can."

Mrs. Kent smiled up at him, "Oh, don't worry, Lex. Clark is just a bottomless pit, especially recently."

Lex nodded, recalling going through puberty himself. He topped out at a decent six feet tall. But, Clark was already beyond that in his mid-teens, giving his father a run for the money. Lex didn't know this, but, Clark needed all the calories he could get away with eating in front of others for his 'special gifts'.

Clark's chiseled cheeks flushed scarlet, "Can we talk about something besides my eating habits?"

Lex clapped Clark on his brawny, hard-as-rock, shoulder, "Sure, Clark. What a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Kent. It was delicious."

Mrs. Kent beamed up at him from over her shoulder as she dried the last platter, "That's a wonderful compliment coming from someone who has traveled the world before he's twenty-one. Thank you, Lex, really."

Clark watched Lex's grin falter as Mr. Kent stepped back into the house, swatting the air before his face, "You'd think the mosquitoes would go away with the snow."

Clark met his father's eyes and raised his brows, reminding him again of their make-Lex-feel-included discussion.

Mr. Kent winked up at his son before turning to Lex, "We're glad you could make it here, Lex. Always a ... a pleasure to have you in our home."

Clark winced at his father's forced politeness and checked to see if he had offended Lex. If he had, it was not apparent.

"You have a lovely family and friends, Mr. Kent. I'm honored to be invited every time," Lex nodded and held out his hand.

Mr. Kent shook it, "Do come by again soon. You're a," Mr. Kent glanced up at Clark one more time, "you've been a good friend to Clark."

He gave Lex a split second squint that had a clear message of "_don't you blow it_" written in his green eyes before letting go of Lex's hand. Lex swallowed the hiss he wanted to utter. Jonathan Kent had such a strong grip even when Lex was certain he wasn't trying to intimidate him.

Mr. Kent ascended the stairs and Lex only felt safe speaking again when he heard a distant door close, "I guess I know where you get your grip-of-steel from _now_, Clark."

Clark chuckled, "Sorry about that. Farmers hands."

Mrs. Kent giggled and crossed the kitchen to the staircase, "It was great having you hear Lex. Truly, you're always welcome here."

Lex felt like they were trying a little too hard and the result was making him feel even more uncomfortable. But, he appreciated the effort.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." He gave her his blindingly-white smile.

Once they were alone, Clark sighed, "I'm sorry if you felt unwelcome. My dad ... he just doesn't reconsider his notions sometimes."

"Yeah, well, my father did a real number on yours' closest friends. Some of them may have even been in this house with this," Lex gestured at himself, "living reminder of what was stolen from them."

"You'll prove them wrong," Clark then grinned widely, "You've already done it with me."

Lex smiled as the pair of friends stepped out onto the porch, "That's what really counts to me."

"I'll always be there to defend you," Clark leaned on the railing, which creaked ominously against his bulk, "It's not fair. You don't deserve it."

Lex thought of the caves at that moment and the length to which his obsession with them has grown. It has grown in ways that he would be concerned about Clark's opinion of him if Clark ever found out.

Lex chuckled, "Clark, I'm a seasoned veteran when it comes to negative preconceived notions. Tonight was nothing compared to my more ... more _memorable _social gatherings," he looked up at Clark's helpless green eyes, "But, thank you. It means a lot ... having you by my side."

Clark laid a heavy hand on Lex's boney spine, "What's family for?"


End file.
